Severus Snape & Kalista Coello
by Nikida-san
Summary: Snape takes a look into his past and his most wonderful memory is revealed


Kalista Coello & Severus Snape

It's my fifth year at Hogwarts and boy how I've missed this place so much. My name is Kalista Coello I have long blonde hair and bright blue eyes and well I'm not that tall but I'm not short. I know many people think I'm strange but I carry around a teddy bear that my father gave me when I was a child. My parents both died when I was a baby so I don't really remember them that much. I waved goodbye to my grandmother and got on the train to see Lily Evans. "Hey Kali how are you?" Lily said hugging me tightly. "Hello Lily how was your summer?" I said as we sat in the compartment with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "It was alright I spent most of it in America though." I said. "Hey cutie how's it going?" Sirius said putting his arm around me. "Hey Sirius I'm great and you?" I said moving his hand. "Well I was bad until you came into my life." He said kissing my hand. I giggled and smiled at Remus. "How are you Remus?" "I wonderful thank you, and you?" "Great thanks for asking." I said hugging him. I looked out the compartment window and saw Severus Snape walking by with Lucius Malfoy, the two of them came up to door and Lucius opened it. "I was hoping that the dream I had was true but I guess not. I see you two brought the Mudbloods once again, I don't even know why you all hang out with them. What's so special about a disgusting Mudblood?" He said pointing at Lily and me. "Well first of all they're hot and they're a whole lot better than you are." James said smirking. "Blood traitors, I can't believe I have to share a school with the likes of you." He said as he walked away. Severus didn't do anything but stare at Lily and follow behind him. "Don't worry about them we'll get the two of them back once we get Hogwarts and it will be great." James said laughing with Sirius. "I'll be right back Lily." I said getting up and following Severus. "Snape, can we talk please?" I asked grabbing his arm. "Why would I want to talk to you?" He said pulling his arm away.

"Well when you ready to talk then when we get to the school you know where to find me." I said walking back to the compartment with the others. The ride to Hogwarts was absolutely crazy and fun I loved James and Sirius so much they had one hell of a summer according to them. Enjoying my best friends and eating a bunch of candy with the old crew once again. When we got to Hogwarts we did the special routine of sorting and then eating dinner and dessert. After dinner I let everyone else walk to the common room but I ran out to the forbidden forest and followed the outskirts to an open field. I saw Severus sitting in the open field so I ran over jumping on him. "How are you Sev?" I asked smiling widely. "I'm alright, how was you summer?" He said getting off of his side. "It was great I went to American for the summer how about your summer?" I asked hugging him still. "Well you already know how my life at home is so it wasn't that great." He explained frowning slightly. "Well you're here now so you have to smile, or at least when you're with me." I said getting off of him. "So question one, why are you hanging out with Malfoy after everything that they have done to you in the past." I said hugging my bear. "I don't know it's just he's always there when I need him." He said. "Well after everything that he's done you think he's just going to be your friend? I mean think about it Severus when has he really ever been there for you?" I asked watching him. "Why do you even care why do you even talk to me I don't understand why?" He said watching me back. "Because you're my friend and I don't like to see you upset." I said quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just as long as I've known you. I'm still not used to having some I can count on." He explained looking down at his feet. "Well, it's getting pretty late and I don't want to get detention on my first day back at school. I said getting up. I helped him up and we walked back to the great hall together just enjoying each other's companies. When we got there everyone was already gone along with the professors. "Good night Severus, I'll see you tomorrow." I said waving slightly. "Alright then, good night Kal sleep well." He said walking down to the dungeon. I walking up the stairs and to the Gryffindor common room to see the others were still up. "Well well well, if it seems Kalista has joined up finally." Sirius said with his arms crossed. "I went for a nice walk you know I like to take walks after dinner." I said walking pass them and to my room. "So how was your talk with Severus?" Lily said sitting on my bed. "It wasn't anything special just a "hey how are you" type of thing." I said changing into my night gown. "Well you have to show me where this little secret hideout is." She said braiding my hair. "Sorry that's for me to know and for you to never find out." I said giggle and lying down. "Oh well I know your stubborn and won't tell so I'll just have to follow you next time." She said lying in her bed, I did the same and put my bear on the table next to the bed turning off the lights.

"It's about time you get here Severus we've been waiting all night for you to come back what took you so long?" Malfoy said with Crabbe and Goyle. "I went for a walk like I always do after dinner." I said walking to my room. "Wait where are you going Snape we're not done with you yet." Malfoy said grabbing me and pulling me back down. I yanked my arm away and walked up to my room lying on the bed. Oh man I don't think I'm going to sleep easy tonight with them messing around.

When I woke up it was far too early for anyone to be up so I did my daily routine and walked out to the Great Hall to see a couple people and Severus at their tables. He looked up and I gave a small wave and he gave me a quick smile. I walked over to my table and about ten minutes later I saw Lily walking in with a huge grin on her face. "Hey there how are you?" She asked sitting next to me. "I'm good but you seem absolutely wonderful what happened to you?" I asked smiling at her. "Well nothing that wonderful happened it was all just a dream so I guess it's not that great." She said still smiling. "Whatever did James ask you out yet?" "Actually it was Reginald we are have a picnic by the Black Lake this afternoon." She said blushing slightly. "Oh my goodness you have to tell me how it goes alright?" "Of course you're like my best friend why wouldn't I tell you what happened.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Someone else had gotten to Lily before I could and now they were going on a date. "Hey Snape why'd you leave without use this morning I thought we were going to terrorize some of the Gryffindor." Malfoy said walking over to me. "I'll be there gladly." I said getting up and following them out of the Great Hall.

Classes went by pretty slowly and then there came Lily's date that I wanted to sneak up on but I knew she wouldn't forgive me so I went to Severus's and me's little hideout. When I got there Severus wasn't there so I took a seat and watched the flowers fall from the trees. "Why are you here?" I turned around and saw Severus watching me. "Well seeing as how I'm the one who found this place I can come here whenever I want." I said. I don't know what his problem was but I wasn't in the mood to be dealing with his drama. "I see your friend is on a date with the Ravenclaw." He said taking a seat beside me. "What do you care? Oh right I forgot you are like in love with her but you don't even see the one person who is right there just waiting for you to ask them out one little date but it doesn't matter because you just can't get over the fact that Lily is not in love with you." I yelled getting up and walking off. Man it felt good to get that off of my chest. "Watch out girls that Mudblood looks pretty angry." "Shut up Narcissa I am not in the mood to be fighting with you." I said walking pass her and the others. "Aww did you hear that she's not in the mood. Grab her." Bellatrix said. Before I could turn around the world went black.

What is her problem, why did she just flip out on me what did I do wrong? I thought as I was walking through the hall. I saw Narcissa and her friends carrying Kalista down to the dungeons, so I followed them. "Hurry up make Professor doesn't come by and see us." Narcissa said as they pulled down part of the wall and put her in and sealed it back up. They ran off and walked up to the wall trying to figure out ways to open it. "Snivilly what are you up to; playing with chemistry set?" James said laughing. "Piss of Potter I don't have time to be joking around with you." I said looking back at the wall. "What are you hiding in there a body?" Sirius said pushing me out of the way. "No just leave me alone." I yelled. "You're lucky we have classes." James said walking away with his crew. "Hey Severus what are you up too?" Lily said now walking over to me. "Well I'm trying to get your friend out of the wall because Narcissa was trying to play some sick joke." I explained. "Why would Narcissa do that to her I don't understand." Lily said taking out her wand and pushing me away from the wall. "Hello, can someone get me out of here please?" I heard Kalista yell as she pounding on the wall. "Hold on I'm going to need you to step back please, Reducto!" The wall was blasted in and Kalista was nowhere to be found. Then she stepped forward and out of the wall. "Wow that was one hell of a wakeup call." Kal said. "Now tell me what is going on here?" We all turned around to see Professor Dumbledore watching the gaping hole in the wall. "Narcissa put me that wall so Lily here tried to get me out and she busted the wall open to do it." I said quietly. "Well get to class I'll take care everything here." He said winking at us. We all nodded and made our too class all parting on different directions. I looked back at Lily and she waved before walking around the corner. "You make it so obvious you know." Kalista said with her hands on her hips. "So she doesn't know that I like her so I 'm just fine." I said frowning at her. She shook her head and walked away leaving me standing in the hallway alone.

Why can't he see that I like him, I mean I make it so obvious on purpose so then he would know. I thought walking up to the common room. I went in my room to wash off some of the wall dust, but when I got inside I got a weird feeling and turned around. "Hey, so you want to tell me what happened with Narcissa?" Lily said walking over to me. "Well to tell you the truth I can't because I don't know what happened." I explained taking a seat on her bed. "Well next time be a little more careful. If Severus wasn't there no one would have known you were in the wall." She said brushing some dust off of me. "Yes mum I'll make sure to be extra careful." I said sarcastically. We giggled and then headed down to the dungeon to get to class before we were too late and had to detention well I did. The day went by slowly and went back to Professor Slughorn's class to see Severus sitting at his usual table. "Good evening professor." I said sitting beside Severus. "How are you?" He said giving me a broom and Severus a rag. "Now the two of you are going to make sure that this room is one hundred percent cleaned." Slughorn said going back to his desk and do whatever Slughorns do. "Why are you here?" I asked sweeping the floor. "That's none of your business." Severus said wiping up all the tables. "Well sorry I thought I'd ask my friend why he got detention but it seems as though his wand is in a tight knot." I said going back to sweeping. The rest of the night was quiet and then Professor Slughorn let us go so we went your separate ways.

When I got to the staircase I heard Severus footstep stop so I stopped as well. "Hey, I'm sorry about acting like a git at detention." He said quietly. "Well all you had to do was tell me that you were having some issues and I would have backed off. Oh, and if you want this friendship to last you're going to have to stop this mood swing thing I mean really. We used to be so close until you started up with your stupid Death Eater friends. You let them get to you so quickly and it would be great if you would just have my back for once instead of having them beat me up or call me a Mudblood." I yelled as tears ran down my face. Before he could have said anything I ran up the stairs to the common room and saw Lily and the Marauders all in the common room making a commotion. "Kali what's wrong?" Lily said running up to me. The others walked up to me and I just went up to the room with Lily on my heels.

I couldn't believe Kalista felt like that I mean I really didn't think that it was hurting her that much, but who wouldn't get tired of being called names. I watched her run upstairs and I walked down to the Slytherin common room. Lucius was lying on the couch hitting on Narcissa and I really didn't want to be bothered with anything or anyone so I went to my room and lay down on my bed and began to write an apology to her hoping she would forgive me.

The next day I woke up to Lily shaking me softly. "Morning sleepy head are you feeling any better?" She asked smiling weakly at me. "I guess what time is it I have to get up?" I said getting up slowly. "No you stay here I already told Professor Dumbledore that you weren't feeling that well so you're excused for the day plus it's almost noon." She said pushing me down on the bed. I nodded and gave her a hug. She sure was the greatest person in the whole world.

I walked out to the Great Hall early hoping that Kalista was there early like she usually was but I all I saw was Lily eating with one of her friends. I frowned and sat down at the table and kept looking at the door to see if she was going to was through but she never did. I waiting for her during all my classes and she still wasn't there. I caught Lily's arm before she could walk away after class and she frowned at me. "What do you want; I'm not going to forgive you for making Kalista cry." She said. "I was wondering if you could give this to her since she's not here right now and if she could meet me later." I said handing her the note. "Sure but I doubt she's going to meet you because she's really upset so don't get your hopes up." She said walking away.

I spent the entire day in room and lying in bed and crying every once in awhile having Professor Dumbledore bring me breakfast, lunch, and dinner. After dinner Lily came through the door and tossed a piece of parchment on my bed. "Severus wanted me to give this to you since you weren't here." She said putting her things down. "I don't want it throw it away." I said turning over. "I'll read it to you then because he sounded really sorry for what he did. Oh and he wants you to meet him in your secret place." She said picking up the parchment and opening it.

Dear Kalista,

I am so sorry for everything that I have put you though and I hope that I can fix this ruined friendship because I really care about. I know I have my days where I'm being nothing but a rotten git but I'm will to fix that in order to become your friend again. I've been so selfish over the past couple years for not really being there for you like you have always been for me. Like that one summer your neighbors you're picking on me and you came to the rescue and saved me from them. It's one of my favorite memories because you kissed me even if it was on the cheek. If you're up to it can you meet me at our secret place so then I can give you a real apology, but only if you want to. Again I am so sorry about everything I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and even if you don't I understand.

Sincerely you're Friend  
Severus Snape

I got up not even thinking about putting on my shoes and ran out of the room and out to the open field where I hoped Severus was waiting for me. When I got out there sure enough he was there sitting on the ground looking up at the sky. He looked over at me and jumped up blushing slightly. "You got my note." He said quietly. "Yes, Lily gave it to me, well she read it." I said quietly. "I truly am sorry about everything and I promise you I'll be a better friend." He said. I smiled and ran up to him giving him a hug. "I've missed you Severus, so much and I'm glad that you're back finally." I said kissing his cheek. "Well would you like to go to the ball with me? I know you missed the announcement but now you know." Severus said watching me. "Of course I'll go with you." I said as we walked back to the castle hand in hand. When we got back to the castle Lily was waiting out by the forbidden forest. "So that's where you guys go?" I might have to take a trip back there sometime." She said watching the two of us. "I'm sure, knowing you that you would probably get lost trying to find it." I said smiling at her. "Thanks I love the faith you have in me Kali." She said as we walked to our common room. "I'll see you late Kali." Severus said kissing my cheek. I blushed and he walked down stairs to the dungeon. "Wow, what did you do?" Lily said as we walked up to the common room. "Well I forgave him.


End file.
